Enter Deiran
by VampireSerina
Summary: A teenaged girl who has been locked up in her room by her father for years, sneaks out one night and gets into trouble. Months later, is set free to learn about herself, but may have a challenge of doing so.
1. Prologue

I rolled around on my bed, letting my blonde hair fall onto my face. I let out a silent sigh to myself and pulled my hair out of my face, letting it fall behind me. I was always stuck in this black room with only a light on the ceiling and a small lamp on my night stand beside bed. My room has no windows, only a door that leads out into the hallway where I'm not allowed to go, an open doorway for my bathroom, and my door for my closet. I haven't left this room in years. My small closet holds some paint supplies and some clay, for when I get bored and need something to do, or when I get inspiration to do something. I'm stuck in here because my Father runs an organization that's full of males, but I can always hear them through my door, even though it's closed.

My name is Deiran. I'm 18 years old with blonde hair that reaches down to the back of my knees and my bangs hang a little bit above my breasts, with light blue coloured eyes. I have my hair down, with my bangs covering my right eye. I have mouths on both my hands, but I never know the purpose of having them. I live in my room all the time, which isn't a huge space or anything, just enough to be a bedroom with some space for small things. My room is cluttered with tons of clay figures I've made, and my paintings hand on the walls. No one even knows I exist, other then my Father, but he only ever comes to bring me food and take my dirty dishes and dirty clothing. I can never imagine how my Father explains how he always has female clothing to wash, when there are no females in the base. I never knew who my mother was, or even what she looked like either. Once I asked my father about her, but all he said was what she died while giving birth to me. I pushed my face into my pillows and let out another silent sigh.

Today, I decided to wear what I usually wear, just a plain t-shirt with jeans, since I never get to meet anyone, nor does anyone get to see me, there was no point in looking all fancy and stuff. I decided to take some of my clay and try to make a bird or something, as long as my hands don't try to eat it, which, they probably will. I hear the sound of faint footsteps coming from outside my door.

"Hey, Sasori-danna, do you know what Pain keeps behind that door, hm?" I hear one of the voices ask someone.

"No, and it's none of your business either." I hear one respond back to the question. Sometimes, I wish I had someone to talk to, besides my hands and myself. I'm tired of being kept in here like a prisoner with no one to keep me company.

"Well, when I find out I'm never going to tell you, yeah."

"Deidara, I don't care to know, now stop wasting my time and let's go. I hate to keep people waiting." I let out another silent sigh as I hear their footsteps fade into the distance. I only ever got to see the place once, and that was when my Father first brought me here and soon stuffed me in this room. I continued to fuss around with the clay I was trying to mould, but soon gave up because my hands kept wanting to eat the clay.

My hands liked to try and eat everything, from the ends of my paintbrushes, to the clay I try to mould, and sometimes even my hair and blankets. I've always wondered why I had them, but they only seem to be there to torment me and eat everything I handle. I remember when I tried finger painting once, and they tried to eat the paint that I touched. Later, when I tried washing my hands, they tried to eat the soap. I always had to struggle to wash my hands because of that too.

I suddenly hear the usual cursing and swearing from one of the men that seems to walk by my door constantly. I don't know how Father even lets him walk by my door with how often he swears. You can always tell he's gone doing something because it's usually quiet, or not a lot of swearing every five seconds. I always wish I could see outside again, and even play around in the grass again, or at least be able to walk around outside. I would do pretty much anything just to get out of this room.

I hear a soft knocking on my door before it slowly slides open to show my Father on the other side. My father swiftly walks into my room with a plate of food in his hands, sets the food down on my small table by my bed, and swiftly leaves out the door.

My father is about 5'7. His hair was short, spiky, and orange. His headband was around his forehead, and he had 6 piercings on his nose, 2 under his lower lip, and many in his ears. His eyes were many shades of purple, and was wearing a black cloak down to his feet almost with red clouds on it.

I let out another silent sigh and went over to my food and ate it.

Maybe I should ask Father to let me out of the room for awhile to let me walk around, and if he says no, I could possibly sneak out tonight after everyone's gone to their rooms, at least that would keep me content for awhile. I looked down at my right hand and watched as it smiled at me with a missing tooth, then stuck it's tongue out at me. I wanted to smash my hand off the table for sticking it's tongue out at me, but I remembered the last time I did that. I couldn't stop my hand mouth from bleeding, and would also bring unwanted attention to my room as well.

It was a couple years ago when this happened. I was trying to paint a picture for my father, and my hand kept eating the end of my paintbrush, making me mess up my painting. I then started cursing and calling my hand names for making me ruin my picture and for always wanting to eat whatever I put in my hands. I happened to look at my right hand while I was calling it names, and it stuck its tongue out at me. I got mad at it for doing it, so I took my hand and smashed it off my table. I smashed my hand off the table so hard, one of my hand's teeth fell out, which, was the cause of all the blood. It took me about an hour before I managed to get the blood to stop.

My father suddenly walked into my room, coming to retrieve my dirty dishes.

"Father, when can I lave this room? I'm bored and sick of looking at this same room everyday and all day!"

"You can't leave this room, you have to stay in here for your own safety. I forbid you from laving this room, unless I tell you that you may leave."

"But Father! I can't stay in here forever! I've been in here for years now!"

"No, you can't leave this room." He quickly grabbed the dishes and swiftly left out the door before I could say anything more to him. I tried hard to restrain myself from pounding my fists against the wall or my table, I didn't need to make my hand lose another tooth, even though it would prevent it from chewing on everything I handled. I silently started sobbing and crying, but stopped as I remembered that tonight I was going to wander around the base and see everything again. Once I was done wandering I'll come back to my room and stay locked up again, but be content for awhile from being free from this prison for a few moments. I sat up in my bed and grabbed one of my paintbrushes and started to roll it around in my hand, and not long after, my hand tried to eat it. I tried to image what the base now looks like, probably all messy and smelly. I've heard the men when someone gets pissed, stuff gets thrown, torn, and once in awhile, I even hear explosions too.

"Father, tonight I'll have fun being out of my prison. I'll have fun wandering around outside of my prison for one night, and the best part, no one will catch me." I whispered to my right hand and it replied to me by smiling and sticking it's tongue out at me. It was missing a tooth, but I just stuck my tongue out back at it, it replied with a smile. I sighed and started playing with my hair, but I made sure not to let my hair get near my hand mouths because I didn't need them eating my hair. I soon stopped playing with my hair and looked up at my ceiling, planning on when to sneak out and what to do. I looked over at my clock that read 7:32pm.

After watching my clock for awhile, I decided that it was best to sneak out at around 1am, to make sure that everyone's either asleep, or cooped up in their rooms preparing to go to sleep. I would need to bring my flashlight with me, so I'm not tripping over anything and making enough noises to wake anyone up, but also, so I'm not crawling around to find my way through the base. My happy mood gave me a sudden burst of inspiration to paint a picture, something I haven't been wanting to do in a very long time.

I spent a few hours painting pictures and moulding clay into things and shapes that I desired. A few times my hands tried to eat the stuff I was handling, but I was too content and in a good mood to really care what they did. I decided to finally tear myself away from my new painting and look at the clock, which read 1:12am. I sighed and was a little sad that I had to rip myself away from my painting that I wanted to finish, but I needed to keep to my plan and look around the base. I walked over to my flashlight and picked it up before slowly heading over to my door. I turned the top light off and held my head against the door, listening for anyone. I didn't want to get caught the moment I walked out my door now. After I was content that no one was waiting outside my door, I slowly and quietly unlocked my door and turned the knob. I slowly opened my door, turned on my flashlight and shined it both ways in the hall, to make sure no one was there. I slowly walked out of my room and quietly closed the door behind me. I started walking down the hallway and soon found that I was heading toward the kitchen. The kitchen was like any normal kitchen, a table, chairs, a fridge, sink, microwave, everything a normal kitchen had. It was fairly clean for a home that was filled with a bunch of boys. I walked over to the fridge and opened the door and had a peek inside. There was enough food in there to feed pretty much an army of people. My eyes caught a spot in the fridge that held a bunch of assorted chocolates. I quickly grabbed one and put it in my pocket, that was going to be my victory prize for later. I closed the fridge door and headed off.

"Father must be keeping an army in here or something by the looks of all the food." I whispered to myself, trying to not get caught. I soon walked into the living room and saw that, like the kitchen, it was also clean, but the furniture, floor, and walls were damaged. On the floor I spotted where most of the people like to walk to the chairs and the couch. I flashed the light onto one of the chairs, it was badly worn out, and falling apart in most places. "What do these people use the living room for? A battle arena or something? Have fun shedding boredom by ripping the furniture to pieces, and setting it on fire?" I asked myself as I walked into the living room, looking at some of the damages they did to the place and furniture. I spotted quite a few marks on the floor and walls that was caused by an explosion of some sort mixed in with some spots where a weapon has dug in. "Fighting must be all the boys can do for fun around here, I'd hate to see how they cope with my room for a long period of time." I felt my hand start to nibble at my flashlight, but I ignored it and just kept on investigating the damages the boys did to the living room.

After I was content with studying the damage of the living room I decided to head down into the laundry room. The first thing I spotted was a shoe and I froze up, taking a mini heart attack in my chest until I realized that it was only a shoe and not someone's foot. "Stupid! You made sure no one was around when you snuck out." I whispered to myself while I was mentally beating myself for even jumping at the site of the shoe. Luckily, I didn't yell and wake everyone up. I walked over the shoe and tried to walk over it, but lost my balance. I reached out in front of me and caught the wall and regained my balance, but I felt a sharp pain and looked at my hand and saw that I had cut it. I cursed under my breath and looked at what I had cut myself on while I sucked on my bleeding wound. I saw that someone left a kunai on the wall. "Men just don't know how to put their things away so that people don't get hurt." I cursed at the kunai as I was sucking my wound. My hand decided this was a good time to stick its tongue out and lick my chin. I flashed my light around the room to see that this was the only room that had no damage from weapons or explosions, but the floor was worn out in a few places where people would always walk. I flashed my light over to the sink to spot a few clothes drying on the side. My hand was having loads of fun licking at my chin.

Now that I got a good look at the laundry room, it was the only room out of the three I visited that was messy. Clothing was all over the place in the room, the floor was covered, clothes were hanging from the wall and other things in the room too. They were probably all dirty clothes though, waiting to be washed and taken back to their owners. I didn't bother heading any further into the room because I would probably get my foot caught in the clothing and be dragged under until someone found me there. I walked out of the laundry room, being careful not to trip over the shoe that scared me earlier, and headed back into the living room. Once I made it back to the living room, I carefully sat down in one of the closest chairs and took the chocolate bar I stole earlier out of my pocket. I carefully tore the wrapper and started eating the chocolate.

I rarely ever get chocolate, so why are all the rest of the Akatsuki privileged to eating chocolate? I wondered to myself as I finished off the chocolate bar. I was fixed on one of the marks a weapon made on the floor. Soon, a small insect came out from somewhere and started to crawl over to where my light was shining. It was a pure white grasshopper with black eyes. It stopped moving once it was near the center of the light that was on the floor. "I always thought grasshoppers were green and not white, so why are you white?" I quietly asked it and moved my light. It followed my light around.

After awhile of making it run around chasing my light, another one crawled out into the light on the floor. "Another one? Do they have a bug infestation here? And how can it be of grasshoppers when they don't like the indoors?" I asked no one in particular as I moved the light making the two grasshoppers chase it around. The light soon found someone's foot that had black nail polish on, and I froze in place. The two grasshoppers left my light and headed for my body and after a few moments, I felt them crawling up my legs with more of their kind.

"Well now, I never thought a stray woman would find their way into the base, un." I hear the familiar voice from earlier speak softly. I slowly flashed my light up his leg and over his arms. I saw he had a ring on his right index finger and had black nail polish to match his toes. As I moved the light up more, I saw his blonde bangs that reached to about his neck. I moved the light up more and saw that his left eye was covered by his bangs, and saw from his visible eye that he had azure coloured eyes that looked a little amused. "Now, if you move anymore, I'll blow you to your death, yeah." He barely spoke over a whisper, but I managed to hear what he said. I heard his footsteps come closer to me as my light was moving down on his body as he approached me. He bent over once he reached the side of my chair and took the flashlight from my hand. I cursed at myself in my head for being caught, and, off guard at that. It couldn't be helped though, as these were S-ranked criminals my father was keeping here. I watched as the light went from his face, down his body again, over the floor, up my legs and chest, seeing that I was covered in the grasshoppers, and stopped at my face. Maybe his jutsu was to control bugs. I felt my hair being pulled down from the weight of so many bugs crawling on my hair. I held my hands closed tight to prevent my hands eating the insects, and prevent him from getting pissed off at me. That was the last thing I wanted, was for him to get pissed at me and kill me.

"Can you please get them out of my hair? A lot of them crawling through my hair at once does pull and hurt you know." I said softly, blinking hard because of the light in my eyes.

"I can't, un. They're out of my control now, hm." Was all he answered me with.

"Then can you get them out of my hair?" I asked him, then thought that was a bad idea, but he didn't reply to my question. The only response I got was him turning off my flashlight. I listened closely, and heard his footsteps coming closer to me, and the bugs that were crawling on me. The pulling of my hair slowly stopped, but I felt the boy's hand going up my arm. I froze in place as he slowly slid his other hand under the front of my shirt against my stomach. He then took both of his hands off me and sat down on my lap gently and placed his hands on the front of my neck.

He's going to strangle me to death. He's really going to kill me. I felt his fingers softly touch my neck and seemed to somewhat massage my neck before they trailed behind my neck and slowly down my back. What's he going to do? Does he plan on stabbing my in the back with a kunai, or does he plan on immobilizing me and torturing me from there before killing me? Whichever it was, I highly doubt he planned on leaving me alive.

"What are you doing? Are you planning on torturing me before killing me, or are you letting me get my hopes up for survival before killing or torturing me?" I said with a little bit of hysteria in my voice. I didn't want to die yet, not after I finally got to leave my black, lonely room after being trapped in there for years. He didn't reply to my questions, just continued to make his hands trail down my back until he made it to my bra, but in stead of stabbing me with anything, just fiddled around with my bra.

"What village did you come from, hm? I'm sure they'd love to see how their anbu ninja failed to get in without being spotted, yeah." He spoke quietly in my ear which startled my and made flinch my head away from him. "I told you not to move or I'll blow you into pieces, un!"

"Sorry, you startled me." Was all I could manage to reply.

"Tch, I bet your mission was to kill me off then try to pass off as me to the rest of the Akatsuki, yeah. There can be no other reason why you look so much like me, hm." He sounded half amused, half pissed off.

"No, I wasn't sent here on any mission, I don't even know who you are to try and act like you! My father never even lets me cut my hair either!" I shot back at him.

"Deidara! Shut the fuck up! People are trying to sleep with their doors open!" I hear the one that's always swearing shout out as he stomps his way to the living room, and all of a sudden the lights flash on. "What the fuck? Keep your whore in your room! We don't want to sit in your fucking aftermath of that!" He continued shouting. He was about 5'7 with silver hair that was brushed back, his eyes were purple and wore his headband loosely around his neck along with a necklace of some sort, and pants. He looked to be in his early to mid 20's. His nails were painted a dark green colour with a ring on his left index finger. I took a quick glance over to Deidara and saw that he was wearing a short sleeved fishnet shirt with pants. Under his fishnet, I could see some sort of black tattoo or something on the left side of his chest, and he also looked to be 20 or so.

"She's not my whore, but I'll take her to my room anyways, yeah." He said to the other male before getting off my lap and picking me up over his shoulder. He then walked by the male and slowly walked down the dark hall until we came to his room. I heard him open his door and carefully walk into his room and shut the door behind him. He threw me onto something soft, probably his bed, and then locked his door. His lamp light was on and I looked around his room. It was covered with clay figures, a lot like my room, but minus the paintings and art stuff laying around. I looked to see what he had on his night stand and saw some hair ties with a ribbon that had a metal plate attached to it with some weird symbol on it. "Are you going to tell me now, hm? Which village you came from since you're not wearing your village's symbol anywhere, yeah. I need to place your dead body in your village so they can see what sorry excuse they have for anbu, yeah."

"I don't have a village, nor did you even tell me what you're going to do to me either!" I half screamed at him, knowing that it didn't matter if anyone heard me because the rooms were soundproof.

"I hope you know, yelling won't do anything in here, un. For your question, I might kill you and rape your dead body, but there is no fun in raping a dead body, yeah. So instead, I might just rape you now and kill you when I'm finished, hm." The rest of the bugs that were on my crawled off and when I was clean of the bugs, Deidara turned his light off. I heard his soft footsteps heading toward where I was thrown and out of instinct, I crawled backwards on the bed until my back hit the wall behind me. I felt him get on the bed, and I held perfectly still so that way, I hoped, he couldn't find me. I felt his weight shift the bed and blankets under his weight as he crawled straight toward me. He stopped all of a sudden, and I soon felt his warm breath against my ear, but I held perfectly still. "I already know you're right in front of me, yeah. No need to be so still, un." He spoke as his hand trailed down my back and stopped once he reached my bra again. He did the same as what he did earlier, played around with the back of my bra. I went to get up, but he must have felt me make a move and sat on my legs, crushing them under his weight.

"Deidara, you're crushing my legs!" I half spoke in pain, but he just used the moment to put his right hand over my mouth. He stopped playing with my bra and snaked his left hand under the back of my shirt and again, stopped and fussed around with the back of my bra. I had to try and do something, I couldn't make it obvious either. I tried to bite his hand, but he was careful enough to move it when I tried. I slowly lifted my left hand and slowly placed it on his right arm, and slowly slid my hand up his arm, being careful not to make my hand bite into his arm before I was ready. I softly brushed my fingers up and down his arm softly, and he moved his hand from my mouth for some reason. He made his right arm go behind my back and also played with my bra. I all of a sudden felt his warm breath against my face and I almost jumped from being startled by it. I felt his warm breath getting closer to my lips, and I felt a soft blush come to my cheeks as he softly placed his lips against mine. He managed to undo my bra because I felt his hands trailing down my back and was about to lift my shirt over my head until I wrapped my hand around his right arm and made the mouth bite into his arm. He flinched back, and I used this time to get out of his grip and dash over to the door and tried to unlock the door so I could attempt to escape, but I couldn't find the lock. I was soon pulled back towards the bed and was forced on my back against the bed.

"You little bitch, yeah!" I felt the blood from his new wound drip onto my shirt. Then I felt as he pinned both my arms above my head with his hands and I felt the blood running down over my left arm. Then I felt the pain of something digging into both my wrists and I screamed out in pain. Eventually, it broke my skin and I started bleeding. "That's right bitch, scream in pain, hm!" He yelled at me while whatever it was, was still digging into my wrists. I felt my blood dripping down my wrists, and his still dripping onto my arm. "You're going to pay for doing that to my arm you little bitch, un!" He continued to yell at me.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" I yelled back at him, crying.

"Sorry's not going to get you anywhere now, yeah!" He yelled at me and took one of his hands off my wrist and put it over my mouth. He made sure I could taste the blood on his hand. I cried out against his hand, all I wanted to do was go back to my room and never come out again. All of a sudden the lights came on, and the first thing I saw was Deidara's pissed face looking at mine. I looked to the arm I bit, and all I saw was where the blood was coming down his arm and running onto mine before staining the bed.

"Let her go Deidara." I heard my father's voice call from the doorway.

"But Pain, this bitch bit me, and I'm going to make her pay for it, un!" He half shouted.

"Let her go now Deidara, or else you'll regret it, and I mean regret it." My father spoke in a stern voice. Deidara just cursed under his breath and got off of me, and I scurried over to my father's side while my wrists bled out. Father grabbed my wrist and led me out as he shut Deidara's door behind him, with me close to his side. My father escorted me down the hall until we came to my room and opened my door and put me inside. "I hope that taught you a lesson, you're quite lucky I had my room door open when I heard Hidan cursing at Deidara in the living room." He threw bandages in my arms and left the room. I slowly walked over to my bed and sat down, laying the bandages on my bed as I wrapped my wrists up. I never want to leave my room, let alone run into Deidara again, or I might never live to see another day after I see him again. As soon as I finished wrapping my wrists in the bandages, I curled up into my blankets, not ever wanting to leave the warmth, or the blackness of my room ever again.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

It's been a few months since I tried to leave my room now, but my injuries of that night have long healed over. I was still puzzled as to how he cut my wrists with only his hands, but he probably used a couple of special kunai. About the only thing I could remember of that night was his face, how pissed he was at me, rage burning in his eyes. I shivered at the thought, then, there was a sudden knock on my door and I looked over to my clock to see if it was supper time already. It was only 2:46pm. I looked back at the doorway and saw my father standing there and I gave him a puzzled look, since he's never came to visit me.

"You're coming with me." Was the only answer I got as his eyes carefully watched me. I slowly got up off my bed and walked over to him. As I reached him at the door, he softly nudged me out of my room and into the hallway while softly closing my bedroom door behind us. He started pushing me down the hall toward the kitchen area.

He's going to hand me over to that Deidara person, isn't he? That man I pissed off so much that night months ago. I started to panic in my head, not wanting to be tortured to death by that man again. "I want to go back to my room father, I don't wish to leave my room!" I said to him and started to struggle against his arms as he continued pushing me toward the kitchen area. Once we reached the kitchen, I swiftly glanced around looking for Deidara, and to my relief, he was no where to be seen. There was only a woman there sitting in one of the chairs. Her hair was about shoulder length and blue, with a light blue paper flower in her hair. Her eyes were an amber like colour and had blue eye shadow on with a piercing under her bottom lip, she was also wearing the same clothing as my father, only her shoes were high heels.

"So, is this the girl you were speaking to me about?" She spoke, looking straight at me.

"Where are all of the men? I thought you only kept men in the base father." I spoke in a lower tone, in case she was really a he.

"Yes Konan, this is her. The men are all out doing missions right now, accept a selected few who are still around the base. Konan is the only female here, other then you, that lives with us in the base." So she was a girl after all. She stood up and started to walk over to us, she stood a bit over 5 feet. She reached me and my father and stopped in front of us to get a better look at me before walking off. I could already tell that she didn't like me at all. My father shooed me off toward the living room area, probably not even going to let me head back to my room for awhile. I walked into the living room and looked around, hoping that no one was in here. My luck was very slim, I spotted someone sitting on the couch. They had some sort of plant that looked like the mouth of a venus fly-trap coming from the cloak. He turned around and I could see his whole left side was white, while his whole right side was black with short, green hair and yellow eyes. He looked straight at me as soon as I entered the living room.

"And who might you be? A spy from a village I presume?" I hear him talking to me, "If you're a spy, you already know that I'll have to kill you for getting in, and you were very unlucky to have me be your murderer too." He continued speaking to me, looking straight into my visible eye, meaning every word he spoke.

"Calm down, I think she's one of Deidara's fans by the way she looks, maybe she's a new recruit." I hear a second voice and look around to find the face that went with that voice, but had no luck finding it.

"I highly doubt Pain would let someone like that in here, and he would have told us that he had someone new here."

"No, fath- I mean, Pain never let me out of my room until today." I spoke as he watched me carefully.

"Nice try kid, but I'm going to have to kill you now. Pain never told anyone about a new recruit, meaning, that you're a spy trying to mess with us." He got up off the chair in a swift manner and started to come at me, with full intention of attacking and killing me on the spot.

"She's right Zetsu, she's a new recruit as of today. Pain forgot to tell you, but she's been here for awhile, locked up in a room for years." I hear Konan say as she walked passed me in the living room and headed somewhere in the base.

"See? I told you, I have no reason to lie."

"Shut up." He walked back to the couch and sat down. I sat down in one of the nearest chairs and watched Zetsu for a little while before turning my attention to the floor. My hand softly bit into my arm and I cursed at it under my breath and took my hand away from my arm and went back to studying the spot on the floor again. I heard Zetsu arguing with someone and turned my attention to him, puzzled as to who he was talking to.

"Um, who are you talking to? I don't see anyone, but I hear someone else's voice." I asked him.

"I'm talking to…I guess you could say myself. I have two selves, my black side, and me, the white side."

"Oh…"

"So, what's your name?"

"Deiran." I spoke shyly.

"Wow, not only do you look like Deidara's twin, but your name is also similar to his." I shivered at the mentioning of his name.

"Too similar if you ask me." I hear the black side speak. Then they started talking and whispering between themselves. I continue to just listen to the hum they seemed to make, sometimes I could make out if they were arguing over something, or talking about something.

I listened to them go on for about an hour before I hear the door open and close. I wished to go look, but a couple factors prevented me from going. One, if Zetsu thought I was an intruder in the base, then everyone would probably think so. Two, I didn't want to go see in case it was Deidara back from whatever mission he just got done doing. I sat and listened in to see if I could possibly make out who's voices it was.

"No, art is eternal, now stop arguing with me and making us hold up Pain." I hear one of the voices speak, and by the subject, I could already guess who the other one was. I was glad I didn't go look at who just came in, or I might be pinned down to the floor trying to persuade Deidara to let me live.

"Sasori-danna, you should already know that art is only a moments beauty, yeah." I hear the voice I didn't want to hear. I heard them walking for the living room area and I decide to do a quick dash over to Zetsu to try and hide behind him.

"What are you trying to do? Climb into my fly-trap so I can eat you?" The black one spoke as I tried to hide myself behind him.

"No, I believe she's trying to hide from someone, more then likely she's trying to hide from Deidara." The white one informed his black side.

"What about me, un?" I hear his voice loud and clear, knowing that he was now in the living room. I forced myself still now, since if I probably move he would spot me and have to come see who I was. I prayed Zetsu didn't sell my presence out to him.

"We were talking to the new recruit that came today." His black side said.

"Her name's Deiran. Since her name is so close to your's, we thought that you might know her from somewhere. So, do you?" The white one added on and asked.

"Never heard of her name, hm."

"Really? She also looks quite similar to you, but female, and much longer hair too." The white side continued on with his description. If Deidara remembered what I looked like, he would have probably knew that it was me already, but he seemed not to.

"By the way you go on talking about her, I'd almost swear that all you did was study her while she sat down in the chair over there." His black side stated.

"Well, where is she, yeah. If she's new, I should meet her, hm." My heart dropped into my stomach.

"Deidara, stop wasting time. You can see her after we report back to Pain." I would thank him so much if he made Deidara leave with him.

"Okay, okay, yeah. I'll meet her later I guess then, un." I heard him walk off out of the living room and into the kitchen area and down the hallway. I sighed a sigh of relief and came out from hiding behind Zetsu.

"By the way you acted when you heard him coming, it's like you met Deidara in a dark alleyway on one of his bad days and almost got blown into pieces. Like that week a few months ago, he came out of his room with bandages over his right arm. He cursed at anyone and everyone, even blew a few things up too. He also attempted to blow Hidan's head off a few times in that week too. He never quite said what pissed him off either." White Zetsu trailed on, mumbling out loud.

"Did you forget? He mentioned that some female woman who snuck into the base pissed him off and bit his arm." Black Zetsu added on. "But, I'm pretty sure he would have scared anyone that week." I gulped softly to myself, already knowing what pissed him off. This answered one of the questions I had always wanted to ask. He was the one constantly blowing up stuff in the base. I guess I was lucky to have survived that night.

"How does he make his bombs?" I decided to ask.

"Maybe you should go ask him yourself, He could probably even give you a demonstration too if you really wanted him to." Black Zetsu told me. I gulped again. I didn't even want to go near Deidara, let alone ask him anything, he would probably use my body as a demonstration.

"Yeah, he would probably be happy to demonstrate, since he always seems to be proud of his…well, he calls it his 'art', and he loves to show off all the time." White Zetsu added.

"I'll think about it…" I replied with a knot in my stomach. I remembered that there was two people I would have to try to evade. The main one was Deidara, and the second one I had to watch out for was Hidan because they were the only two that would recognize me from months ago, and the moment Deidara sees me, I'm sure I won't exist on earth anymore. I snapped back into reality when Zetsu got up from the couch. He walked out of the living room, leaving me all alone. I let out a silent sigh to myself before opening my hands. I was greeted with my hands smiling at me, then soon after tongues that they stuck out at me all the time. I let out another sigh and just watched as my hands tried to lick the air. I had to evade Deidara at all costs, but that was going to be close to impossible as long as he was at the base.

"So, you're the one Zetsu was talking about earlier?" I hear an unfamiliar voice question me. I jumped, startled by the voice from being off guard. I closed my hands and look toward where the voice came from. He was standing in the doorway. He looked to be a teenager. He has short, red hair and brown eyes. Was he new to the Akatsuki? I've never heard his voice before.

"Uh, yeah I guess…" I answered.

"Zetsu was right, you do look too much like Deidara." He stated in an emotionless voice, "so, does this mean you also act a lot like him too?"

"No." I replied and just studied him. All he did was give me a cold stare back. "Who are you?" I decided to ask.

"My name is Sasori, now if you don't mind I'm leaving." He said and walked out the door.

Sasori? The huge guy Deidara was arguing with earlier? How was that him? I see no resemblance, nor a similarity in voice at all. Also, why does everyone in the Akatsuki seem to be so cold? Even the only female here seems to be the same way too. I sighed as I stared up at the ceiling with so many questions in my head. Maybe it was a lack of females for the males, or maybe Hidan was the one who pissed everyone off and made them so cold. A memory of Deidara's face popped into my mind and I shivered at it. I took in a deep breath through my nose and smelled the aroma of food. Someone was in the kitchen cooking, so that meant it was soon going to be supper. I felt someone sit next to me, and out of instinct, I looked over to see who it was. It was Zetsu, holding two plates in his hands. He set them both down, one in front of me.

"Are you not bored of sitting here by yourself? Just sitting doing nothing?"

"Not really, I'm used to doing this by now." I answered White Zetsu's question. Zetsu grabbed something off the table and clicked a button, and a TV screen flashed on. "I never knew fath- Pain had one of these out here in the living room…" I had to get used to using my father's name in front of the Akatsuki.

"Pain told me to bring you out food." That was his only reply before starting to eat his food. I let out a sigh and started eating my food. Soon after, another man walked into the room. This one was very tall, blue skinned with short, blue hair that was spiked up into what looked like a shark fin. He spotted me sitting beside Zetsu and smiled at me more like I was going to be his next meal then a friendly smile.

"So, this is Deidara's new twin huh? She really does look almost exactly like him, but with breasts." He spoke and I turned away from him as I blushed. There was really only two noticeable things about him, one was his height, the second was he seemed like a walking shark, his teeth even match a shark's. If he ever sat on me, he would probably crush me in an instant. He sat down on the chair I was previously sitting on with a plate full of food in his hands, and watched the TV screen. I sighed again and looked around and found a spot to stare at on the wall.

After awhile of staring at the spot on the wall, the TV turned off, and I heard Zetsu and the other man walk out of the room. I watched them as they left through the door, as they slowly left me alone in the dark living room. I let out a sigh and rested my arms on my head, making sure my hands were no where near anything, and just looked up at the blackness. I let out another sigh and just started playing with my hair, thinking on how I was going to sneak back to my room without being seen by Deidara, especially if he was sitting in the kitchen when I could go back to my room. I felt my hand mouths drooling on my hand, probably trying to lick at the air. I pulled my arms off my head and squeezed my hands shut, wet from the drool. I suddenly hear someone walk into the room and softly sit beside me. It was probably Zetsu again, probably wanting to be alone from the rest who seemed to be in the kitchen eating or something. I let out a quiet sigh to let him know that I was here in case he was going to talk to himself and not want to tell anything private, and to not accidentally sit on me or something. He starts to move around on the couch again, and to my surprise, is awfully quiet, he wasn't even whispering to himself or anything. I thought I felt him move closer to me on the couch.

"Uh…" Was all I managed to get past my lips before I was cut off by someone putting their finger against my lips. I felt the person move closer to me, and I felt hair brush against my cheek, and I swiftly move away from it. The person didn't seem phased by it that I moved away and just moved closer again. "Excuse me, but whoever you are, you're starting to scare me…" I said as they again, moved closer to me. I tried to move farther away, but I had reached the end of the couch. I felt him slowly touch his fingers against my cheek before placing his whole hand over my cheek. I felt the cold metal of a ring on one of his fingers, possibly his index finger. I pulled his hand away from my face and tried to push him away from me, but had no luck so I lifted my foot and kicked him in the side. I heard him whispering to himself, but couldn't make out what he was saying. I felt him get off the couch and just smiled to myself that I had won the fight. I heard their footsteps head out the door and head into the kitchen, and soon I heard a roar of laughter coming from in the kitchen. "Something must be terribly funny out there for them all to be laughing, unless it's cause the guy that was in here told them all that he got kicked by me." I said to myself. I laid down on the couch and looked up at the black ceiling again. Soon I hear some more footsteps heading my way and went straight to where I was sitting.

"Hey Deiran, think I could possibly ask you something?" I hear White Zetsu talk.

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Do we really have to do this?" His black side spoke, unamused by whatever the white side was going to ask.

"Well, I need to borrow your shoes for a few moments."

"Okay." I said and took both my shoes off and gave them over to Zetsu. He walked out after I gave him my shoes, and again, there was some laughter from in the kitchen.

Whatever they're doing, it must be really fun, I think they are all piled out there possibly playing some sort of joke game or something. I said in my head and wondered what they could possibly be doing that was so funny. I sighed and listened to the hum from them talking about something and soon after, someone else came into the room and walked in front of me.

"Is there something I can help you with, whoever you are?" I waited for a response, but I didn't get one. I sat up now and asked again, "is there something I can help you with?" All of a sudden, I felt warm breath against my cheek and the person kissed my cheek. I slapped the person in the face.

"You fucking bitch! How dare you fucking slap me!" I hear Hidan's voice yell at me before he walked off, but before he did, I hear the crowd in the kitchen burst out laughing as Hidan walked out of the living room door.

What are they doing out there, and why in hell did Hidan just come in and kiss me on the cheek? Hidan was really not the kind of guy to go around kissing people on the cheek. I hear the hum of the men again in the kitchen, talking to themselves again. I rolled my eyes and turned on my side, facing toward the open space, even though all I could see was black. I soon hear footsteps come in again, and again, they stop in front of me. "Is there something I can help you with, or are you going to be like everyone else and-" I was cut off by the person putting a hand over my mouth. I didn't bother doing anything, I was sick of being harassed by all the guys that were laughing as I hit someone. Whoever it was, just went and sat down on my waist, but not putting their full weight on me. I felt them lean forward against me, I could feel hair softly brushing against my cheek. They moved their hair out of the way with the hand they had over my mouth and leaned in more, and as they did, I started blushing. They stopped a few centimetres from my face, I could feel their warm breath breathing on my face. If he was supposed to kiss me, I would just let him win so the rest of them would leave me alone. His face got closer, until he pressed his lips against mine softly. I just kissed him back, wanting this torture to be over and done with so I could be left alone until I was allowed to go back to my room.

"I don't see how that was overall hard, hm." I froze up as he spoke. I just couldn't move anymore, not after knowing who he was now. He kissed my lips again, but this time I pushed him off of me, still sitting on my legs though. "Wow, Zetsu was right, yeah. You really do have some sort if issue with me, un. Tell me, what's your problem with me anyways, yeah." He started asking me, starting to slowly put his full weight on my legs.

"Do you mind? You're crushing my legs." I softly say to him as he continued to put more of his weight on my legs.

"Then tell me what problem you have with me, un." Now I had to change the subject. Maybe I should lie so I can get it over and done with.

"Uh…I guess it's because I like you…" I was mentally hitting myself in the head now, "but, I've never been close to guys at all…" Yes, I was now completely screwed, "and the boys seem to have been picking on me for the last hour…and I just want them to leave me alone." I was so going to beat myself to death if I ever get out of this alive.

"Seriously, un? What were you, kept as a prisoner on an all female island, yeah?"

"Well…I guess you could say prisoner, yes, but in a completely black room with no one to talk to." It was partially true, I felt like a prisoner in my room all the time, and the only interaction I got was the small amounts I got from my father when he came into my room. "And right now I just want to be in my room away from everyone…" More like away from Deidara, far, far away from him. "So, can you jus-" I was cut off by him putting his hand up against my mouth.

"You seem to talk too much, yeah. So, I'm just going to have a little fun with you before I head back out to the kitchen, hm." I felt his other hand slowly rub against my stomach. I started to panic, and I was starting to cry now. "Fine, fine, I'll leave you alone then, hm." He sounded half pissed off now as he got up and left the room. I sighed in my head and slowly laid myself back down. Now my only problem would be to try and evade Deidara when I go to my room. I guess the best thing I'll have to do is wait for him to head off to his room before even thinking about heading to my room. I let out a silent sigh and heard all the men in the kitchen talking to one another again.

"Lucky bastard, you win this time Deidara." I hear one of them talking, and the rest of them were saying something I couldn't seem to understand.

Great, so they were betting on who could kiss me on the lips I suppose. I wanted to go out there an hit them all on the head for betting on something like that, but I already knew they were all stronger then me, and if Deidara even seen who I was, would probably blow me up with his bombs. I thought about how he looked that night when I pissed him off, and then Zetsu telling me that the whole week after he had a fit over almost anything. I shivered and sat up, stretching my legs from Deidara's weight crushing my legs. I just hope he bought that excuse I used to get away from him. I looked over somewhere, but couldn't tell where because the whole room was black accept for where the light came in from the kitchen, where everyone was partying. I wondered if I could possibly dash by everyone and go lock myself in my room, that is, if my dad didn't lock me out of my room.

Why would he want me to all of a sudden talk to and be apart of the Akatsuki now? It seemed like he didn't want me to even exist in the Akatsuki until today. I shifted on the couch and rested my legs up on it. I started poking my left hand fingers against my right hand's mouth. I've been able to somewhat control the nerves on my hands, but I need more practice before I can fully do that. I wish I had someone who could try and tell me what I should feel for if I was doing it right, but I seemed to be the only one who even had this. I hear some of the crowd in the kitchen head for their rooms.

Good, I hope Deidara is one of them so I can go get into my room and lock myself away from him. I say in my head. I got up off the couch and cautiously walked over to see who left the table and who went to their rooms. I peered into the room and spotted that only Zetsu and the shark guy were at the table. I sighed in relief and walked out into the kitchen.

"Oh, Deidara's twin decided to come out of the living room finally." I hear the shark speak.

"Um, I never got your name, can you please tell me? I'm Deiran." I introduce myself.

"Kisame." He answered back before I ran off down the hall. I almost ran toward my room, but I managed to walk there. I took in a deep breath, hoping that my father didn't lock my door on me. I slowly turned the knob, and my door opened. I walked into my room and closed my door behind me. I planted a smile on my face, until I noticed my light was on, and that Deidara was standing right there in front of me. I looked with wide eyes, and he looked back at me with some rage in his eyes.

"So, you came back, hm? Good, I can get my revenge after all, yeah. I'll admit, I thought Pain killed you months ago, but looks like he kept you hidden away on me, yeah." I was now really fucked. I backed into the back of my door as he started walking over to me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! I was scared and I didn't want to die!" I half yelled at him. I started crying.

"I wondered why you were evading me, but now I know why, hm. It's because you were trying to evade me, and then you came up with a petty excuse so you could possibly get away, yeah." He was almost right in front of me, "but I guess you got caught anyways, now didn't you, hm?" He pinned me against the door, with both of his hands on either side of my head. "Have any last words before you die, yeah?"

"I'm sorry! I was scared and wanted to get away! I didn't wish to be killed the first night I got out of this fucking room!" I yelled at him with tears streaming down my face, looking into his visible eye. I couldn't tell what his facial expression was. I happened to look at his arm, and I spot the place where I bit him that night.

I wonder if he knows how I made that scar, or if he just doesn't care how I made it, and only wants me dead for doing it to him. I just kept my eye on his visible eye. He looked away and whispered something under his breath, pushed me out of the way, and left my room without saying anything. I watched as he closed the door behind him, and kind of wondered what he was thinking. I silently sighed to myself and headed over to my bed and looked at my room to see what he touched, if I could spot anything out of place.

After half an hour searching for anything out of place, I couldn't find anything different really. Just that my paints were scattered all over the place by him looking through my stuff. I cleaned it all up and reorganized it to the way it was and sat down on my bed, thinking about what happened not long ago. All I could picture was how cute he seemed to be, even thought he probably still wants to kill me with a passion for what I did. I shivered and covered up in my blankets, and slowly closed my eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.


End file.
